La maldición de la segunda parte
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Cuando Edward se entera de la maldición que lo asecha tiene que huir, y se va exactamente al lugar equivocado: al otro lado de la barda con "Los rojos". Pero eso no lo salva de su maldición, y no lo hará hasta que encuentre a "su segunda parte".


_Nombre del grupo o página al que perteneces:_ Fanfiction Addiction Twilight.

_Link del perfil del contest:_ www . fanfiction com / u / 4587923 / La – Batalla – de – los – OS

_Nombre del OS : _La maldición de la segunda parte.

_Autora: Karla Stew Pattz_

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

_Advertencia: _Se hace mención a la guerra.

_Pareja: _Edward-Bella

_Número de palabras: _8527, según Word.

NOTA: Gracias a la maravillosa de Stefi Gonzales por tomarse el tiempo para betear el OS. Y la increíble de Zaida Gutierrez que actualmente esta trabajando en una portada.

* * *

**Título: La maldición de la segunda parte.**

_Años antes:_

Han pasado exactamente cinco días, donde Edward no ha sido capaz de salir de su recamara. Su cama se ha convertido en su mejor amigo desde lo sucedido hace unos meses. El gran ventanal a su izquierda le recordaba a cada instante como su vida había pasado de un estatus "bien" a algo completamente destrozado.

No podía entender a la gente por más que trataba. Claro, era capaz de entender cómo es que los humanos ansían poder y dinero; él mismo lo ha hecho.

Pero no comprende porque esa gente es capaz de destruirse así mismo por un poco de más.

Nadie conoce mejor el poder que el que lo vive de cerca. Y él es el heredero al trono en unos pocos años. Si es que todavía vive.

Las cosas están aún más terribles. Los "rojos" ha aumentado su número… ¡Son demasiados! Con armas que Edward nunca antes había visto. Han destrozado casas, escuelas e incluso la corte con más de mil años de antigüedad.

Pero recordemos que Edward es un niño; y para él eso nada importa a excepción de la muerte. Y aunque sabe que está mal el ignorar la muerte de miles de personas, solo es capaz de pensar en su madre.

No ha existido una mujer más guapa, bondadosa y sencilla que Elizabeth Cullen; y ahora no está. Y todo gracias a _ellos. _

Su padre ha hecho cuanto está en sus manos para detenerlos… pero los hombres salen y salen de lugares que ellos desconocían. Temen perder y quedar a merced de ellos.

_Todo por dinero, _se repite Edward cuando termina de vestirse. Ya no puede vestirse igual, todo el dinero ha sido destinado a armas y alimentos para soldados y sus familias. Además la ropa costosa que se encuentra en su enorme armario desentonaría mucho en momentos de guerra.

-¿Esta listo joven? –pregunta la empleada después de tocar la puerta abierta. Edward toma uno de sus pañuelos y se limpia el rostro.

No va a llorar de nuevo. Esta fue la última vez; pero eso ha prometido desde hace cuatro meses. Y no ha sido capaz de cumplirlo.

-Si –susurra con voz baja que la empleada se pregunta qué ha dicho. Pero los pasos de Edward hacia la puerta, responden por él. Es hora de ir.

Carlisle le ha negado salir desde la muerte de Elizabeth, a él y a su hermana Alice. Pero para una bebe de dos años un peluche es más que suficiente. Edward en cambio necesita correr un poco, sentir el aire golpeando su rostro.

Nunca más vera a sus amigos, muchos de ellos están muertos ya. Y algunos mayores como Emmett, su tutor de 12 años de la escuela ha sido enviado a la guerra.

_¡¿Un niño a pelear?!_ Grito Edward cuando Carlisle le dijo la noticia _¡Yo también lo soy! _

Pero Carlisle simplemente hizo la seña a la sirvienta de llevarlo a su habitación.

-¿Esme está aquí? –Edward no quiere ni verla. Sabe que es una buena mujer; era enfermera antes de que la guerra detonara. Y su padre busco por todos lados a una buena mujer capaz de cuidar a sus dos hijos luego de la muerte de Elizabeth.

Y hace tan solo cinco días, Esme se ha convertido en una Cullen.

-No. Ha salido con el Señor Cullen.

Al llegar al salón principal un grupo de soldados los rodean, listos para acompañarlos en su paseo. Edward suspira con incomodidad, si lo han dejado salir ha sido con una condición. Y entonces se pregunta si realmente vale la pena.

Él toma la mano de la sirvienta en cuanto la puerta dorada ha sido abierta, saldrán por la parte trasera por más seguridad. Recorrerán las áreas cercanas al castillo porque esas no han sufrido de ningún ataque. En esa zona se encuentra el comedor donde la familia de soldados puede ir a alimentarse dos veces al día.

Y también está lo que era un pequeño salón de clases ahora convertido en bodega de medicamentos.

Para ser un niño, es alguien muy maduro. Conoce las reglas y también sabe acatarlas (eso lo ha aprendido de su padre) además sabe cumplir con sus responsabilidades y también ser justo e imparcial. Dones que Elizabeth le inculco por años ha riendas de que un día su bebé estaría en el trono.

Qué bien que lo hizo, se repitió Carlisle luego del funeral. Él no hubiera sido capaz.

-¿Cuándo va a terminar? –preguntó el niño en voz baja mientras continuaban su recorrido calle abajo. Estaban acercándose a la zona del comedor, y pronto tendrían que regresar. Aunque esto no es lo que esperaba, realmente necesita de un poco de aire fresco.

-¿La guerra? –Secuestionó la sirvienta con nerviosismo, mientras sacudía la falda de su uniforme gris –Yo… no lo sé. Tal vez muy pronto.

-Extraño el kínder, y mis amigos. Y extraño a mi mami –la sirvienta deseo haber mandado a su compañera en lugar de ir ella misma. No lidiaba con niños nunca. Su trabajo era únicamente mantener limpias todas las habitaciones y pocas veces el Señor Cullen le permitía que le dirigiera la palabra a uno de sus hijos. Pero hoy era distinto.

-Yo también extraño a la mía –dijo sin pensar.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el cielo, ella murió cuando nací –que triste, pensó el niño. Al menos él la había conocido. Había jugado con su madre y lo había educado.

Dieron una vuelta por una calle más angosta llegando por fin a la zona favorita de Edward. O lo que queda. El parque ya no es lo mismo; hay pocos juegos y los que hay se encuentran rotos. No hay niños jugando como el recordaba y tampoco carros de helados.

Lentamente el niño levanto el rostro hacia su juego favorito, la gran resbaladilla, pero de ella solo quedaban las escaleras. Con fuerza que nunca había usado quito su mano de la de la sirvienta y comenzó una carrera veloz hacia la nada.

Estaba furioso, triste y melancólico. Solo quería que todo fuera como antes. ¿Cuán difícil podía ser eso?

La sirvienta quedo estupefacta en su lugar, y pronto los soldados emprendieron el camino hacia el con suma velocidad. Pero sus uniformes son pesados y no pueden correr con la plenitud de alguien de cinco años de edad.

Edward al sentir como lo seguían giro en la calle más próxima que encontró. La cual estaba casi desértica, pero entre más corría pudo darse cuenta de que si había personas. Era una especie de mercado, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que más allá visualizo a su padre y a Esme, ambos obsequiando ropa a gente pobre. Todo a petición de la nueva Cullen.

Su corazón comenzó a latir, y con toda la energía que tenía emprendió el camino hacia ellos, mientras veía como se alejaban.

Unas calles más abajo los vio de pie, pero Carlisle con el arco en su mano. Por experiencia sabía que nunca debía acercarse a un hombre armado. Aunque este fuera su padre, así que se escondió detrás de una pared que antes tuvo como oficio vender libros.

Saco su cabeza para tener un mejor acceso y pudo notar porque la tenía. Frente a ellos había una mujer con el cabello rizado y un uniforme característico de sirvienta, quien traía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. La sirvienta temblaba y sus ojos no podían despegarse del arma.

-Por favor –suplico temerosa. Pero Edward no entendía nada, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban frente a "Una roja".

-Déjala ir. Sabes a quien debes matar –dijo Esme desesperada.

Edward en su lugar supuso que tenía razón, después de todo el bebé no tenía culpa de nada.

-Vete –la mujer abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero sus brazos apretaron con fuerza al bulto.

-No puedo dejarle –las lágrimas consumían su rostro, y estaba tan temblorosa que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Mátala –dijo Esme de nuevo. Por la mente del niño paso que tal vez esa mujer era realmente malvada; si Esme decía que debía estar muerta era porque algo terrible había hecho.

Carlisle levanto el arco, y por un momento Edward pensó que sería testigo de la muerte de la mujer, pero la flecha se dirigió a la frente del bebé. Y un charco de sangre inundo la calle; mientras ambos reyes se alejaban seguidos por sus escoltas.

-Feliz cumpleaños corazón –Esme beso su mejilla. Y le entrego el enorme trozo de pastel que había conseguido gracias a la cocinera.

-Gracias Esme –para Edward no existía mejor manjar que el chocolate. Y para celebrar su séptimo cumpleaños se habían esforzado por conseguirlo.

Alice tomo un poco de betún con su dedo y lo saboreo.

-Está muy rico –balbuceo contenta. Oficialmente en la Tierra no había niña más contenta que Alice Cullen. Alguien que ignoraba lo que sucedía afuera. Que únicamente se dedicaba a jugar y ser feliz.

-¿Lo es? –Esme le limpio la cara y beso su nariz suavemente.

-Hoy podrán jugar en el jardín por un rato ¿de acuerdo? –ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza luego de haber escuchado las ordenes de su padre.

La comida fue sensacional y por un momento Edward deseo cumplir años todos los días. Pero unas horas más tarde, ambos él y su hermana corrían por el jardín a la vista de su grupo de soldados.

Edward entendía que si su padre llegaba a enterarse de que hace dos años se les escabullo a los soldados jamás lo hubiera dejado salir. Ni a él ni a su hermana. Pero supo encontrar a los soldados y pedir que le trajeran de regreso.

Nadie menciono nada.

-Me gustan las mariposas

-A mamá le gustaban –Edward atrapó una con su red y la metió dentro de un bote de plástico, con cuidado la extendió a su hermana.

-Gracias –la pequeña la acercó a su pecho y besó la tapa -¿Atrapaste una mariposa para mamá?

El niño sonrió contento y asintió con el cabeza, totalmente dispuesto a contarle a Alice todo lo que recordaba de Elizabeth.

-Claro. Ella decía que un caballero debe complacer a su dama, y eso hacía. Atrapaba mariposas y flores. Le gustaban las flores

-Esme es muy buena –y por más que Edward quería negarlo sabía que no era cierto. Esme era una mujer increíble. Desde su boda se ha encargado de cuidarlos y amarlos como sus hijos, ha ayudado a hijos de otros e incluso ha servido en el hospital.

-Lo es –y tan pronto dijo eso toda ansia de correr y jugar desapareció y decidió entrar a su habitación.

Dejo ahí a Alice jugando con su mariposa y corrió al segundo piso donde estaba su recamara, pero la voz enfurecida de Carlisle lo detuvo. Asustado, cuando pensó que había hecho algo mal; pero pronto se dio cuenta que hablaba con Esme.

-¡Se quedaran con mucho de lo nuestro! –decía él con tanta furia que traspasaba la puerta de madera de su despacho.

-Sí. Pero esto terminará, se llevarán lo que quieren ¡Pero terminará la guerra! –decía Esme con mucha fuerza. Nunca la había escuchado gritar.

-Pero…

-¡Haz las bardas! Que ellos se queden en el extremo izquierdo y nosotros aquí. ¡Haz la barda Carlisle!

No paso mucho tiempo para que la barda fuera construida. "Los Rojos" aceptaron irse con todo lo que les dieron. Allá empezarían su propio mundo, gobernado por quienes ellos eligieran y construirían sus propias reglas. Las bardas eran tan enormes que nunca podrían pasar de un lado al otro. Jamás se volverían a ver. Pero mientras ellos se iban el cielo se oscureció… y una nota bajo del cielo. Nota que Carlisle tomo.

_Buenas tardes mí querido amigo._

_¡Por fin te has librado de nosotros! Haz conseguido lo que tanto querías. ¡Acabar con la guerra! Felicidades._

_Pero tu sonrisa no durara tanto… el futuro Rey… tu hijo Edward será la maldición de tu pueblo. Si él no encuentra a su segunda parte, tu tierra pagara. Las tierras serán infértiles, habrá plagas y obscuridad. Y a menos que él tenga un hijo con su único amor… esto no acabará._

_Atte: La hechicera de "Los rojos"._

_Hasta pronto._

Carlisle hecho la nota al fuego y parado frente a él observó como esta se consumía de forma lenta. No creía en brujas ni hechiceros… así que simplemente salió acompañado por Esme y sus hijos a ser testigo de algo que cambiaría el rumbo del mundo.

La creación de la barda.

-¿Ya no los volveremos a ver? –preguntó Alice que se encontraba en los brazos de Carlisle.

-No.

-Eso es bueno. Se acabó la guerra ¿verdad? –Edward parecía contento. Por fin tendría una vida normal… todo se acabó.

Pero recordó en ese instante la muerte de su madre y supo que no todo volvería a la normalidad.

La barda se cerró y pronto el lado del Rey Carlisle se convirtió en fiesta.

¡La guerra había terminado!

Al menos la primera.

_PRESENTE._

-No lo veo. Lo siento hijo –el Gran Aro baja las cartas sobre la mesa y me mira con compasión.

-¿Por qué no? Has visto las mitades de todos ¿no es así? –le preguntó mientras jaló mi cabello. Tengo 21 años y hace una semana que el cielo está oscuro. No ha salido el Sol y todas las vacas de la más grande granja han dejado de dar leche.

-De todos menos el tuyo, hijo. Perdón –su mirada lo dice todo. ¡Estamos condenados al fracaso!

He visitado la casa de que cada doncella junto con el Gran Aro y no hemos encontrado a la segunda parte de mi corazón. De nuevo lo hemos intentado con las cartas y no ha aparecido nada.

-Debí decírtelo antes. Lo siento –mi padre cierra los ojos en un momento de frustración y sale del establecimiento.

Tiene razón… ¡¿Cómo pudo guardarme semejante secreto tantos años?!

¿Tan difícil era mencionar que el futuro de mi pueblo estaba condenado gracias a mí?

-¿Las cosas se pondrán peor? –pregunto con miedo. Soy un asco… mis tierras quedaran sepultadas y todo porque mi segunda parte no aparece.

-Esto es solo principio hijo, lo lamento. Y a menos que un hijo nazca del vientre de tu segunda parte…. Esto no acabará –extiendo el dinero sobre la mesa pero él niega con la cabeza. De todos modos lo dejo y me escabullo con la cabeza baja.

Afuera Carlisle y un auto con un soldado me espera. Subo pero antes de que el auto comience a marchar observo los ojos de un joven mirándome con interés.

Al llegar a casa Alice corre a mi encuentro y sus brazos me rodean con fuerza.

-¿La encontraste? –nunca antes la he visto preocupada. Hasta este momento.

-¿Ya sabes quién es? –Esme también me abraza y me besa en la mejilla –Cielo responde.

-No –tiro mis armas al piso y subo las escaleras dejándolas abajo con interrogantes que pronto mi padre responderá. No quiero saber nada.

No quiero ser el causante de la destrucción de mi pueblo… solo tengo que encontrarla. Pero ¡¿Dónde está?!

Abro mi ventana y grito con fuerza

-¡¿Dónde estás?! –pero solo escucho el sonido de unas aves pasar. ¿Qué pasa si mi segunda parte murió en la guerra?

Saco la pintura de mi madre y me recuesto en mi cama luego de cerrar la ventana y bajar las cortinas. No quiero pensar en mañana… no quiero saber que otra terrible cosa aparecerá. Tal vez llueva fuego. O la comida escasee.

Por hoy solo quiero ser un niño, consolado por su madre porque la chica que quiere no aparece.

-¡Levántate! –siento mi cuerpo tensarse y ser sacudido un montón de veces. Al abrir mis ojos me doy cuenta que no estoy con mi madre. Que solo fue un sueño. Mi recamara parece más pequeña de lo que normalmente es. -¡Levántate!

Giro mi rostro y veo a mi padre con una mochila colgada del hombro.

-¿Qué sucede? -los gritos afuera son fuertes y en mi mente aparece el recuerdo de los momentos de guerra.

-La gente se ha enterado. Alguien les ha dicho que habrá maldición si no encuentras a tu segunda parte. Y les han dicho que no está… ¡Que ni Gran Aro la ha encontrado! Tienes que irte. –sus ojos bajan y siento que viene lo peor. No me equivoco –Te van a matar.

-¿A dónde?

-Puedes esconderte bajo el Crucifijo. Nadie va para allá –ahí está el "Crucifijo" donde están los cuerpos de la gente muerta. Y nosotros no visitamos los huesos de la gente, sabemos que no están en una tumba.

Mis ojos vagan por la habitación. Tal vez nunca vuelva, tal vez… ni siquiera llegue allá. O tal vez sí, pero no vivo.

-Yo…

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes hijo, pero eso no habría cambiado. Tu segunda parte no está y… yo no te quiero muerto, Edward.

-¿Y el pueblo? Tal vez lo mejor sea que…

-¡No lo digas! Ella aparecerá… ya lo veras. Solo ocúltate. Yo mismo iré a dejarte bienes. Vete ahora. –la mochila que me extiende tiene un significado importante para él. Sus armas más poderosas fueron puestas ahí el día que asumió el cargo de Rey. La tomo.

No me doy cuenta de cuando lo hago pero lo rodeo con mis brazos. No recuerdo que el miedo fuera algo nostálgico, también.

-Te veré pronto –lo dice. Pero sé que es para que él se tranquilice. No para que lo haga yo.

-¿Fue Gran Aro quien les dijo? –lo dudo. Él fue un gran amigo de mi madre y también parecía realmente triste cuando no encontramos a mi segunda parte. Pero tal vez les dijo para su propio bien. Tal vez él tampoco quiere ver su pueblo derrumbado.

-No lo sé. Él está desaparecido. –asiento y salgo de la habitación para toparme con Esme, quien trae una bolsita del tamaño de su mano.

-Si sufres una herida, aquí hay algunos medicamentos y vendas. Cuídate por favor. Te quiero Edward. Como mi hijo, créeme por favor. –no he visto llorar a Esme nunca, lo cual me hace pensar que realmente la está pasando mal.

La abrazo y beso su cabello.

-Te veo luego –la seguridad en mi voz me sorprende.

Antes de entrar a la habitación de Alice toco la puerta, pero nadie me responde. Así que la abro. Alice está profundamente dormida, pero sé que nunca se perdonaría el no haber estado despierta si yo muero. Así que la muevo suavemente.

-¿Edward?

-Me voy. Te veo luego –la rodeo con mis brazos.

-¿A dónde? –pregunta adormilada. Solo tiene dieciocho y no entiende mucho, siempre ha vivido en la burbuja que Carlisle y Esme se han esforzado por construir.

-Papá te explica mañana. Vuelve a dormir. Te quiero nena. Duerme –ella asiente y sus ojos pronto se cierran de nueva cuenta.

Estoy listo para irme. Pero no puedo quedarme en Crucifijo para siempre. Debo encontrar a mi segunda parte.

Cuando atravieso el parque dejo de escuchar los gritos de los hombres. Estoy a salvo, por ahora. Ellos piensan que sigo ahí y yo estoy aquí a punto de entrar a la zona del Crucifijo.

-¿Seguro que lo viste por allá? –pregunta un hombre con voz estruendosa. Aprieto mi mochila y me refugio detrás de un anuncio que menciona la entrada al Crucifijo.

-De verdad. Lo vi. –escucha la pisada de más de tres hombres acercándose. En este momento solo recuerdo la sonrisa de mamá. Sus lindos ojos verdes y sus labios repitiéndome a cada instante: _"No hay bardas para ti. Tu puedes tirarlas y construir tus propios sueños." _

Giro mi cuerpo y veo la barda gris. Es tan alta que sé que no lograre saltarla.

Me quedo unos minutos más para asegurarme que los hombres han tomado el camino hacia las tiendas, para entrar.

El Crucifijo es un montón de tierra donde abajo hay cajas con huesos que un día conformaron sueños y esperanzas. Arriba no hay un solo letrero que mencione un nombre; porque nadie los visita nunca.

Aquí es el único lugar donde no se puso "Las flash" que son corrientes de electricidad que no te permiten pasar por debajo de las bardas a menos que quieras quedar frito. Ninguno lo ha intentado. Pero como soy Edward Cullen, futuro Rey de Bluene, sé que aquí no se instalaron.

De todas formas, nadie entraría aquí.

Sobre la tierra hay una pala y unas que otras cosas que los hombres que entierran los cuerpos, han dejado. Tomo la pala y comienzo a _ en la tierra. Paro cada dos minutos para escuchar si viene alguien.

Cuando por fin lo logro ruego porque nadie se dé cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer.

Estoy dirigiéndome hacia la gente que asesino a mi madre. Hacia la gente que no he visto desde los siete años.

A "Los rojos".

El Sol está en toda su plenitud. Siento como si no lo hubiera visto en años, pero solo han sido días.

De este lado no existen casas, son más como un montón de tablas unidas para formar lo que se llamaría "choza".

Me pregunto qué han hecho con toda la fortuna que tanto pelearon.

Llevo más de una hora caminando por aquí. He visto un río y un montón de niños jugando con palos y en pequeños shorts desgastados. La pobreza aquí, me sorprende.

La gente anda descalza y no hay tiendas ni restaurantes, como en mi lado. Pronto me doy cuenta que parezco como una estrella de cine a su lado. Incluso sucio. Así que camino del lado de las montañas y me saco la camisa, que guardo en la mochila. Dentro hay algunas armas y comida.

Uso una espada para cortar mi pantalón de forma que se convierta en short. Y me quedo con la playera que traía debajo de mi camisa. Antes de caminar tomo un poco de barro y la ensucio.

De mala gana tiro los zapatos, no puedo andar con ellos y cargarlos me sacaría una hernia en la espalda. Suficiente peso son las armas.

No puedo creer que hace unas horas me encontraba en mi castillo preparado para convertirme en Rey, y ahora estoy del lado de "Los rojos". Soy el primero en estar aquí, y me resulta difícil creer que otra persona quiera estar aquí. A menos que huya de la muerte, claro.

-Apúrate –le grita una mujer a su hijo. En sus manos trae una libreta. Va para el colegio.

Siempre supuse que con toda la fortuna adquirida vivirían bien. Tendrían buenas casas y… una economía de lo mejor.

Que equivocado estaba.

Deambulo por unas horas más, hasta que me encuentro completamente cansado como para caminar más. Mis pies me duelen porque nunca antes había caminado sin zapatos… incluso para la ducha usaba unas sandalias especiales.

Ducha. Enserio necesito una. Abro mi mochila y bebo mi termo de dos tragos; como la mitad de un pan.

Busco dinero en la mochila pero es inútil. No me dieron, lo cual me recuerda que Carlisle quería que me quedara en el Crucifijo y él me llevaría comida.

En cuanto vea que no estoy ahí, se preocupara. Pero antes de preocuparse va a enfurecer. Como siempre que las cosas no salen como esperaba.

Entre más entro al lugar me percato de que si hay tiendas. Pero no son tan surtidas como las de mi pueblo. Venden algunos productos alimenticios y cosas para el hogar.

Hay un lugar llamado "Staff" donde venden tortillas. Afuera un enorme anuncio se extiende, con letras rojas especifica que busca un empleado. Probablemente necesite un trabajo, ya que no tengo nada.

-Am… buenas tardes –me abro camino hasta el dueño de la tienda quien me mira con sorpresa. No debo hablar tan… formal, supongo –Quiero el trabajo

Sus me inspeccionan por un rato hasta que por fin abre la boca.

-¿Te sacaron?

-¿Qué dice? -¿me ha reconocido? ¿Acaso sabe quién soy?

-Del convoy de Charlie. ¿Te sacaron? –niego con la cabeza sin saber que mas decir. ¡¿Quién rayos es Charlie?!

-Entonces lárgate, no quiero problemas –toma mi brazo y me saca del lugar. Rasco mi cabello… me doy cuenta que no sé nada. No sé cómo se maneja este país. Y ni siquiera se trabajar. Si de todos modos voy a morir, debí morir allá. Al menos alguien me lloraría.

Alice lo haría. Carlisle no; el… ni siquiera lloro por Elizabeth.

Y Esme… ella seguro igual lo hace pero sus lágrimas no me importan del todo.

Algunas mujeres comienzan a hacer fila frente al "Staff" por lo que debo retirarme pronto. Mientras camino siento unas pisadas detrás de mí, así que con cuidado tomo mi cuchillo y giro. Pero es un niño pequeño.

-Hola –bajo el cuchillo antes de que lo vea. Él puede responder mis dudas.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jacob ¿y tú? –su carita parece la de un niño, pero su cuerpo es alto y tiene músculos que solo alguien que trabaja es capaz de conseguir.

-No importa –contesto luego de pensar si es peligroso decir mi nombre -¿Vives por aquí?

-No. Yo vivo por el rio. Con mi tío.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-11 ¿y tú? ¿O eso tampoco importa? –me siento mal en el momento en que lo dice. Él de manera amable responde y yo no soy capaz de decir mi nombre.

-21

-¡Worale! ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Yo… busco trabajo –si él no está en la escuela a esta hora es porque trabaja, lo cual me dice que debe saber cómo buscar empleo.

-¿Te sacaron?

-¿De dónde?

-¿Cómo que de dónde? ¿Del convoy de Mr. Charlie? –De nuevo la misma pregunta. El convoy de Charlie… ¿Quién es ese tipo?

-¿Quién es Charlie? –sus ojos estallas y golpea mi hombro.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber quién es Charlie, idiota? El jefe de todos. -¿el jefe? Trato de recordar cuando era niño, pero por más que trato no logro recordar el nombre de Charlie… ni de nadie.

-¡Oh! Charlie, ya. Lo siento, me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿te sacaron?

-¿Del convoy?

-Aja, a mi hermano también lo sacaron. Pero supongo que lo tuyo no fue grave… a él lo mataron -¡Rayos! ¿Aquí se matan unos a otros como si no fueran nada? ¿O qué?

-Yo… lo siento mucho.

-Yo igual. Pero él tenía razón. Él solo quería una huelga para detener el maltrato. No puede explotar así a la gente. ¡No se vale! – solo quiero sentarme con él y decirle que no entiendo nada. Que no soy de aquí, que me explique. Pero eso representa un peligro.

-Nadie debe explotar a nadie –susurro sin saber que más decir.

-Lo sé. Pero Charlie quiere sacar todo el oro y los diamantes de esa zona, y es tan profunda… ¡Con lo que tiene es suficiente! Nunca se acabara tanto dinero –mi mente piensa en el mapa, en la zona dividida y me doy cuenta que en el colegio me han contado de algunas zonas con abundantes minerales… ¡Que imbéciles! Seguro aceptaron la barda si se quedaban con esta zona…. ¿Y acaso Carlisle no investigo?

-¿Tu trabajas ahí? –me mira estupefacto y luego empieza a reír.

-Ya sabes… hasta que cumpla 14. Es obligatorio ir, después de todo. -¡¿Catorce?! A los catorce mi mayor responsabilidad era contestar cinco problemas de algebra.

-Claro… ¿Dónde trabajas?

-En el alberge.

-¿Y buscan empleados?

-Si buscas dinero, ni lo sueñes. Ahí se paga con comida -¡Comida! Eso necesito para vivir, pero rayos… también necesito una casa… u choza, como sea que se llame.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir trabajo?

-Mmm…. Si sabes escribir y leer, puedes trabajar en la escuela. O con las mujeres en la fábrica -¿Mujeres trabajando? Se supone que deben quedarse en casa y cuidar del hogar. Allá ninguna mujer trabaja.

Mi garganta comienza a arder, no puedo seguir comparando mi hogar con este. Mi hogar intento matarme… mi hogar me traiciono.

-Lo intentare en la escuela.

-¡Buena suerte! –sacude su mano y mientras camina hacia abajo comienzo a silbar. -¿Tienes familia? –niego con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué vas a comer?

-Yo… no lo sé. –tal vez la mitad de mi pan.

-Bueno, ve a ver que te dicen en el trabajo y te espero en el albergue, por si no sabes es junto a la enfermería. Al terminar esta calle y cruzar a la izquierda –asiento con la cabeza y le doy las gracias –Oye… no le diré a nadie.

-¿Qué me sacaron?

-No. Que vienes de allá –y tan pronto lo dice desaparece.

Aquí también estoy en peligro.

Opto por dirigirme hacia la escuela, primero. Y eso ha sido un gran acierto. La encargada, una mujer muy anciana me ha asignado un grupo de niños de 7, 8 y 9 años para enseñarles matemáticas.

Hasta suerte tengo, papá me exigía mucho en matemáticas. La economía de mi pueblo depende de mí, después de todo.

O dependía.

Agradezco una vez más a Tanya, la anciana encargada de la escuela y me dirijo al albergue. Estoy cansado, hambriento y preocupado. Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo un lugar donde dormir. Pero mi estómago hace un sonido raro, así que decido alimentarme primero.

El albergue es mucho más grande que una choza normal. Sus paredes parecen más resistentes y está pintado de un naranja bonito, el color favorito de mamá. La puerta es grande en exceso y un grupo de ancianos y niños se aglomera ahí.

Me uno a la fila. En cuestión de minutos, me encuentro dentro del recinto. Hay muchas mesas con sillas y gente que se ve tremendamente pobre. No recuerdo haber visto a alguien con tanta desfortuna.

Hay una mesa larga donde hay gente preparando la comida. Localizo a Jacob en el extremo más lejano, es el único chico ahí. Y me cuestiono porque no simplemente pide la comida en lugar de trabajar por ella. Después de todo, muchos chicos se encuentras ahí sentados.

Y me doy cuenta que si hubiera tenido un hermano, me gustaría que fuera como él. Es trabajador. Y eso habla bien de él.

-No te había visto antes –despego mi mirada de Jacob y me encuentro con la de ella. Sus labios están curvados en una linda sonrisa, y sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Tiene el cabello atado en una coleta y una banda limón con brillos sobre su frente.

-No había venido antes.

-¿Te expulsaron? –su mirada pierde brillo y me mira con compasión. Pero yo no contesto; lo que supongo toma como un asentimiento.

Me extiende un plato con dos tortillas con algo café encima y un pan.

-De verdad lo siento. El agua está en las mesas -¿Por qué lo siente? Si fuera explotado en una mina no me importaría ser expulsado de ahí.

-Gracias.

Me alejo y me siento en la mesa más lejana que esta vacía. Me sirvo un vaso de agua y como. La comida sabe increíble, es deliciosa y no recuerdo haber probado algo así. No es tan maravilloso como lo que hace la cocinera, pero es bueno.

Pronto la hora de comida pasa, y la sala se encuentra vacía a excepción de los encargados del albergue. Dejo mi mochila en la silla y recojo los platos de mi mesa. Si no voy a pagar, tal vez deba hacer lo que Jacob.

Ayudar.

-¿Aún estas aquí? –pregunta una voz detrás de mí. Es la chica que me sirvió la comida, aún esta sonriente y parece feliz de que siga aquí. Tal vez si necesitan mucha ayuda.

-Aja. ¿Te molesta si ayudo con algo? ¿Limpio esto? –su sonrisa se hace más grande, y para mi sorpresa eso hace a mi corazón saltar.

-Gracias. Lo aprecio, puedes ayudarnos a acomodar las mesas en la habitación de allá. Es una iglesia, por las noches.

-Entiendo.

Jacob me saluda cuando paso a su lado y me abre la habitación a donde van a dar las mesas. Le agradezco de nuevo.

-¿Te gusto la comida? –dejó la mesa y la encuentro a ella con una mesa en sus brazos. A penas es capaz de soportar el peso.

-Déjame ayudarte –le quito la mesa y la llevo hasta el fondo de la habitación. Es muy angosta y me pregunto sí todas caben aquí.

-Yo puedo; pero gracias. De todos modos.

-Yo me encargo de las mesas, de verdad. –parece dudarlo pero luego termina accediendo

-Bien.

-Y para que sepas la comida estuvo genial.

-¡Qué bueno que te gusto! Me llamo Bella ¿Y tú? –sé que decir mi nombre puede resultar peligroso. Pero no me importa cuando susurro: Edward.

-¡Ya están limpios los platos! –el grito de Jacob nos regresa a la realidad y ambos salimos de ahí.

Cuando todas las mesas se encuentran adentro, y todo limpio Bella me intercepta unos minutos antes de salir.

-Edward me da gusto verte aquí. ¿Vendrás mañana?

-Yo acabo de conseguir un empleo en el colegio, y no sé cuándo me paguen. Así que sí.

-¿Tienes a alguien? –me pregunto si se refiere a una pareja o a alguien de familia. Pero de todos modos no tengo ninguna.

-No

-¿Y dónde te quedaras? –esa es una buena pregunta. Y lo peor es que ni yo mismo conozco la respuesta.

-Ni idea. Pero… aún falta para que oscurezca y… no estoy cansado –ella se ríe adorablemente. Y me hace sonreír a mí también.

-¿No estás cansado? ¿Seguro? –lo dice de un modo divertido, que me deja en claro que es una broma. Se nota que estoy cansado… ¡Rayos!

Odio parecer débil.

-Ya, no importa. Puedes acompañarme. Sé donde puedes dormir; solo espérame un segundo. –Bella corre hacia unos platos enormes con comida y la reparte entre sus ayudantes. Jacob agradece muchas veces.

-Hasta luego –él se despide de mí y se dirige hacia abajo acompañado de un hombre. ¿Sera su tío?

-¡Listo! Vámonos –Bella me extiende una bolsa con cosas y la toma luego de haberme colgado mi mochila.

Durante el trayecto ninguno habla, pero es un silencio cómodo. Uno que no necesita ser llenado. Trato de observar todo a mí alrededor. De memorizar las direcciones y las tiendas.

Paramos en un parque y me señala una banca. ¿Dormiré en ella?

-Sentémonos

El parque no es como el de allá, solo es un lugar con un poco de césped. Y con bancas desgastadas pero no hay juegos. Recuerdo la guerra… los parques destrozados. Pero Bella interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¿Te cuento algo? –Asiento sin mirarla –Me caes bien, hoy que te vi en la fila me pareciste alguien en quien confiar.

-Yo te agradezco que confíes en mí. –de nuevo se ríe. La he oído reír en unas pocas horas más que a cualquier persona en toda mi vida.

-Yo… tengo mucho espacio donde puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Si… quieres.

-Aprecio eso. No cualquiera acepta a un desconocido en su casa –me quitó la mochila que comienza a pesarme y la colocó en el piso.

-No. Lo difícil es que tú confíes en mí.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué no lo haría? –la recuerdo del otro lado de la mesa mientras extiende los platos. Al extender la comida a Jacob y ayudantes. Es ridículo no confiar en ella.

-Mi… papá. –Ups. Apuesto a que el no permitiría que un desconocido entrara en su casa –Mamá siempre dice que debo ayudar a la gente; ella misma lo hace, también. Pero no muchos lo aceptan. Mi papa es Charlie Swan…. Yo soy Isabella.

Si tuviera algo en la mano, se hubiera caído. Es la hija de Charlie… el explotador de humanos. No creo entender como alguien tan buena, es hija de un hombre avaro. Que aunque no conozco sé que es temible.

-Ya sabes que él no está aquí. Esta lejísimos en las minas… entiendo si no quieres. –su voz ya no suena tan plena como antes. Ahora parece haberse convertido en alguien mayor y destrozada. Me pregunto cuanta gente la ha tratado mal, debido a su padre.

-Gracias. Yo… sí. Te lo agradezco.

Su sonrisa crece de nuevo y sus brazos se abren en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Te encantará! ¡Vamos! Estarás cómodo y podrás darte un baño… mamá prepara café. Es maravilloso, tienes que probarlo –se levanta de un salto y parece tan contenta como una niña en Navidad.

Rayos, incluso iría a las minas a condenar mi vida si se pusiera tan contenta como lo está ahora.

Caminamos unas cuantas calles más hasta que llegamos un conjunto de paredes doradas y árboles. Parece la única buena casa de aquí. Y es tan grande como para recibir el nombre de Castillo.

Cuando entramos recuerdo mi palacio. Los adornos bonitos y las pinturas, las copas para las reuniones de papá… y algunos vestidos de Alice.

-¿Quieres seguirme? Te mostrare donde te quedarás. –subimos las escaleras y pronto llegamos a un enorme conjunto de puertas color plata. Ella abre la primera –Adelante

La cama es gigantesca y al verla me siento aún más cansado, la puerta al fondo es lo que supongo el baño.

-Ahí está el baño –asiento. Tenía razón, la puerta al fondo me quitará este asqueroso olor que comienzo a sentir –No es justo… la gente no tiene que comer y yo… -ella suspira y talla sus ojos con su pulgar izquierdo. La banda limón sigue en su frente –Mamá y yo le hemos ofrecido ayuda a muchos, ninguno accede. Nadie. Me alegra tenerte aquí… que estés cómodo –Antes de salir me entrega una toalla y dice –Baja para el café.

He aprendido algunas cosas en estos seis días que llevo de este lado.

Uno: Charlie Swan es como el Rey de este lugar, y obliga a las personas a trabajar para él para poder hacerse más rico.

Dos: Su hija y su esposa son increíblemente buenas. Ayudan a todo el mundo, y me llevo bien con ambas.

Tres: Se supone que soy un "Expulsado" y acabo de darme cuenta que a los Expulsados los asesinan luego de un mes de haber sido sacados del convoy de Charlie.

-¿Por qué te sacaron? –Bella y yo estamos recostados en un único buen lugar. Su jardín con un lindo césped y algunas flores. El Sol está en su plenitud y me pongo a pensar que otras maldiciones estarán cayendo sobre mi pueblo.

-Me has ayudado mucho –respondo. Trabajo como profesor pero eso a penas y me ha alcanzado para comprar un par de pantalones. No podría alimentarme con un sueldo como ese y menos tener un lugar donde dormir y bañarme –Debo decirte algo. Y supongo que me vas a odiar en cuanto lo sepas.

Me pregunto si frunce su ceño, pero es imposible saberlo debido a la banda celeste. Siempre tiene una, es muy su estilo.

-No te odiare. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? –ella coloca su mano sobre la mía y me incita a continuar.

-¿Recuerdas la guerra?

-No. Era muy pequeña. –es cuatro años más pequeña, así que en ese tiempo debía tener un año.

-Bien… "Los Rojos" fueron un grupo que comenzó a formarse porque ansiaban riqueza y tierras. Ellos… asesinaron a mucha gente y destrozaron el mundo. Mataron a mi mamá –su rostro decae de un modo que me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.

-Lo siento. Yo…

-Está bien. Todo estaba tan mal hasta que se creó la barda que nos dividiría y estaríamos en paz. Antes de cerrarse una hechicera de "Los Rojos" dijo que hasta que yo no encontrara a mi segunda parte y está tuviera un hijo; caería una maldición.

-¿Segunda parte? –niega con la cabeza un montón de veces y recuerdo que ella no creció con mis costumbres.

-Soy Edward Cullen… soy el pro

-¡¿Edward Cullen?! –se encuentra confundida y toma asiento sobre el césped mientras mira más allá a la gran barda.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Escuche en mi clase de Historia algo acerca de Carlisle Cullen, que fue el líder del otro grupo. El rey… y tenía dos hijos.

-Bueno… ese soy yo. Visite al Gran Aro, que es el único humano capaz de llevarte hasta tu segunda parte.

-Lo cual ¿es?

-El amor verdadero

-De acuerdo. Continua –parece más relajada, así que yo también me tranquilizo.

-El Gran Aro te lleva a tu Segunda parte; pero no encontró a la mía. La maldición de la hechicera comenzó y de uno u otro modo mi pueblo se enteró. Decidió matarme.

-Y huiste

-Lo hice. –lo siguiente que hace me sorprende. Pienso que tal vez me reclamaría por engañarla pero en lugar de eso me abraza. De un modo que su rostro queda sobre mi hombro y puedo aspirar su olor…. Es a fresas.

Decido que puedo morir ahí mismo. No me importa, pero quiero quedarme así… por favor. Solo quiero quedarme así.

-Gracias por confiar en mí –besa mi mejilla y mueve su cabeza diciéndome que la siga.

Caminamos un rato por el jardín hasta llegar a un árbol donde ella trepa tan rápido como la haría un gato. Yo tardo un poco más.

-¿Y cuándo vas a regresar? –me cuestiona.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Quieren matarme! –si cayera de este árbol, no creo sobrevivir. Es gigante, pero con ramas fuertes.

-¡¿Y?! ¡No puedes dejarlos así! Dijiste una maldición… ¡¿Piensas abandonarlos?! Eres su única salvación –reclama indignada. Sé que tiene razón y eso es lo peor.

-¡Yo no puedo hacer nada!

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Tienes que encontrarla! ¡A ella! Por favor… es la única opción de que ellos sobrevivan. Tú eres su futuro Rey. Es tu deber –sus ojos me suplican. Está preocupada… por un lugar que ni siquiera conoce. Por gente que ha visto, pero que no es capaz de recordar.

Quiere que regrese para salvar a mi pueblo. Quiere salvarlo.

Las ideas comienzan a acumularse de un modo impresionante…. ¡Tal vez! Por un momento creo que por fin los días oscuros han terminado.

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál? –pregunta ella curiosa.

-Ven conmigo.

Con la pala soy capaz de volver a acomodar la tierra para que nadie sospeche. El Crucifijo esta tan tenebroso como siempre, y el cielo esta negro.

Bella no ha dudado ni un instante en cuanto le dije mi condición… y aunque un poco más complicado cruzar de allá para acá lo hemos logrado. Luego de escabullirnos para conocer por donde exactamente había entrado la primera vez. Y desactivar unas alarmas.

-Wow –susurra cuando salimos del Crucifijo y observa las casas. Son más grandes y bien pintadas. Pero me preocupo al pasar por la Granja de los Newton, los principales exportadores de huevo, queso y leche. Está cerrada; los animales murieron.

Ella toma mi mano mientras nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Gran Aro, la última vez estaba desaparecido y hoy no sé si todavía siga ahí.

-Es muy distinto. Se ve como un buen lugar

-O al menos lo era –unos pequeños insectos viscosos aparecen del techo y luego del piso. Una plaga. La puerta de Gran Aro está destrozada, gracias a otra plaga de _ que consumió la madera.

-Que terrible

Al entrar a casa de Gran Aro solo está un conjunto de cartas. La tarde antes de que todo el pueblo me odiara.

-Edward –dejó las cartas sobre la mesa ante la voz asustada de Bella.

-No te muevas –le digo. Un raro animal posa en su frente justo encima de su banda rosa. –Te la quitare

-¡No! –y esta vez el grito suena más fuerte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo… -coloco mis manos detrás de su cabeza y en una rápida sacudida la banda no está. Pero es reemplazada por algo en su frente. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de su rostro y pronto ella me rodea con sus brazos de modo que mi camisa pronto esta empapada.

-Tranquila. No pasa nada –acaricio de forma lenta su espalda hasta que ella se tranquiliza. Pero no se quita de su lugar.

-Papáme dijo que cuando era bebé un hombre de aquí junto con su esposa atraparon a mi nana. Él tenía un arco y… él le dijo a la nana que se fuera. Pero pensó que papá la mataría así que no me dejó. En cambio recibí una flecha, que me dejo así.

Con ella en mis brazos soy capaz de recordar el día exacto en que me escape de los soldados para llegar al mercado y más tarde ver a Carlisle dispararle a una bebé. Recuerdo las suplicas de Esme de matar, a quien creía en ese entonces la sirvienta. Pero no. Esme quería muerta a la niña, y luego quería la barda construida. Ella…

-¡¿Cómo no lo vi antes?! –gritó con furia. ¿Cómo Esme pudo engañar a mi familia de ese modo? ¿Cómo pudo decir que nos amaba? Es la hechicera, y quería muerta a Bella… o al menos lejos de mí.

Bella levantó su rostro en ese momento con los ojos rojos.

-Perdón. Tienes cosas más importantes que una estúpida marca –niego con la cabeza y acaricio su cicatriz. Es apenas una raya de unos dos centímetros y medio.

Si antes tenía mis dudas, o es que es ella.

-Eres tú – le digo mientras la alzo y besó su frente.

-¿Yo?

-Lo supuse en el árbol; sería capaz de todo por verte sonreír y luego tu diciendo que querías que se salvara mi pueblo. Te traje para preguntarle a Gran Aro si eres tú. Pero hoy lo sé. Esme, la segunda esposa de mi padre fue quien le suplico a él que te matara. Pero él solo te dejo esta marca; y más tarde ella hizo que se construyera la barda. Te estaba alejando de mí.

Su rostro se convierte en una sonrisa y pronto me abraza.

-¿Soy tu segunda parte Edward? ¿Lo soy? –pregunta emocionada.

-Eres mi todo, Bella. –nuestros labios se unen sellando un trato. Ambos estamos juntos. Ambos cambiaremos las reglas del juego.

_La encontré._

-¿Dónde se encuentra la Señora Cullen? –le pregunto a una de las empleadas en cuanto entro al castillo.

-Salió a caminar al jardín –voy a la cocina por un bote de helado y tres cucharas y salgo hacia el jardín.

Ella se encuentra jugando con Woody (nuestro perro) y Anthony (nuestro pequeño hijo). El viento hace volar su cabello y la hace lucir hermosa. Y suelta unas pequeñas carcajaditas mientras besa el cabello cobrizo de nuestro niño.

-¿Cómo estás? –la beso por un largo tiempo y le entrego el bote de helado. Aún siento como si la besará por primera vez.

-Bien. Hoy no me ha pateado tanto –dice mientras acaricio su vientre. No falta mucho para que nazca nuestro segundo bebe.

-¡Hoda! –Tony corre hacia mí y se deja caer. Solo tiene dos años y aún le parece complicado hablar.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Te has portado bien? –él asiente contento y mete su mano al bote de helado para luego llevársela a la boca.

-Tony, para eso hay cucharas –Bella le entrega una y luego limpia sus deditos -¿Ya terminaron las reparticiones?

-Por fin se han finalizado. De todos los minerales de la mina, una porción ya fue repartida para toda la población y el resto se utilizara para reconstruir ambas partes. –ella feliz me besa y deja su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

-¡Me fascina! Por fin se acabó Edward. Por fin

-Aún queda reconstruir por completo, y educar a muchos jóvenes que tuvieron que trabajar en lugar de ir a la escuela.

-Hoy vino a verme Alice. Ayudará en las escuelas

-Me dijo que quiere ayudar con todo lo que se pueda –y eso es muy bueno. Jacob y muchos niños más podrán olvidarse del trabajo y conseguir estudiar.

-Por la mañana fui al Crucifijo. Sé que solo es un montón de huesos, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Decirle que aunque hizo mucho mal lo perdono. –Charlie…

Desde el día en que ambos descubrimos que ella era mi segunda parte, ambos nos unimos a mi padre y a Alice para encarcelar a Esme y librar al lugar de la maldición (que cada día se ponía peor). Esme fue llevada a los suburbios del Sur, con extrema seguridad y fue dejada ahí; quien más tarde confesó haber asesinado a Gran Aro…lo cual realmente me hizo enfurecer. Más tarde luchamos también para liberar a "Los Rojos" de la esclavitud de Charlie, y aunque fue más complicado también lo logramos. Desgraciadamente la guerra dejo muchos muertos entre ellos al Señor Swan.

Cuando Bella se embarazó, el Sol se extendió en toda su plenitud y estuvimos fuera de la maldición. Lo que asesinó a Esme, pues según el hechizo que hizo; en el momento en que la ciudad fuera liberada esta moriría.

Esta guerra duro aproximadamente dos años. Donde tome el poder y ahora estamos pasando por esa etapa que se llama "Depresión" donde estamos remodelando cada sitio del lugar…. Una tarea más complicada ahora que no hay barda y debo gobernar ambos lugares. Todos los minerales fueron repartidos a los ciudadanos en partes iguales.

-Carlisle fue a ver a mamá esta semana. Él ni siquiera estuvo en su funeral. Estaba muy dolido y ocupado con la guerra… y fue a disculparse. –Tony se recuesta junto a mí y en poco tiempo se queda dormido. Paso mis dedos por su cabello y beso su frente.

-Debió ser duro para él.

-Sí. Lo fue.

Ninguno habla. Estamos recostados sobre el césped dejándonos acariciar por los rayos del Sol. Se siente bien, juntos todo se siente bien.

Me agacho y la beso de nuevo; no puedo creer que de no haber huido al otro lado de la barda no la hubiera encontrado. Imagino que estaría haciendo de no estar con ella y con mis hijos…. La imagen resulta frustrante para mí.

-Edward…. –su voz siempre ha sido delicada, podría escucharla por horas. Paso mi mano por su frente y la beso.

-¿Si?

-Oye… pronto veremos a nuestro bebe.

-Lo sé. Ya quiero tenerlo con nosotros. Si es niña tendrá un hermano celoso, Tony es muy muy celoso.

-Edward.

-¿Si?

-¡YA voy a tener al bebe! –no lo pienso, es más como un instinto. La tomo en mis brazos y grito el nombre de una empleada para que venga por Tony.

Subo las escaleras con ella en mis brazos y llamo al doctor, que no tarda en llegar. Bella toma mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza.

-Estamos a punto de conocer a nuestra cuarta parte –no puedo evitar reír. Pero ella es así, no importa el momento siempre me hace sonreír.

-No sé qué haría sin uno solo de ustedes.

-Yo si…. Seguirías en el Crucifijo escondido –bajo mi rostro y comienzo a besarla, hasta que escucho un llanto inundar la habitación.

-¿Qué es doctor? –preguntamos ambos al mismo tiempo. En cuanto nos percatamos de eso comenzamos a reír… tengo una hermosa familia.

Esme dijo que solo con mi segunda parte el pueblo quedaría libre de esa maldición. Y fue el hechizo más difícil que pudo haber puesto. Encontrar el amor es fácil, lo puedes encontrar hasta en una canción…pero para encontrar al amor verdadero ¡Puff! Para eso necesitas derrumbar bardas y luchar con todas tus armas.

_"Frente a los grandes méritos de otro no hay más medio de salvación que el amor."_

_-Gustave Flaubert_

*********_¡Hola! Solo espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado. He disfrutado mucho del proceso de escritura, así que para mi ya he ganado. . ¡Me encantaría saber que opinan! Y si ustedes quieren, pueden votar por mi. ¡Gracias por leer! =D_**** *****


End file.
